In My Time Of Dying
by thedemxnqueen
Summary: After FBI agent Jeff Ouellet busts his drug and prostitution ring, famed mob boss Antonio Rossi seeks revenge. He kidnaps the agent's twin daughters, torturing them mercilessly over three months. But, with the help of their friend Rocco, the MacManus brothers set out on a mission to rescue the girls before it is too late
1. Hero

_**A/N: Hello, everyone! So...I know that I had already written this story, but...I didn't really like how it was turning out. I made notes, constant notes, but, I thought that my writing was too half-assed. I was gonna give up on it, until I watched The Boondock Saints again last night with my boyfriend. It sparked my muse again, so, I figured that I would give this a whirl. The first couple of chapters are going to be flashbacks, then, I will work my way into the main story. Thank you for reading!**_

"Look at ye..." whispers Murphy, kneeling down beside the girl, "ye look terrible..."

"Please don't hurt me..." sobbed the girl, "please..."

Murphy slowly reached his hand out to the girl. Her face was bloody and covered with dirt. She was also naked, curled into a tight ball on the cold stone floor of the basement. Her long, blonde hair was matted and covered in blood, her entire body coated in bruises and track marks. He gently stroked her cheek with his fingertip, whispering softly to her.

"Yer okay, lass..." he soothed her, "'m 'ere ta save ye..."

The girl looked up at Murphy. Her hazel eyes were shining with un-shed tears. She slowly opened her arms, reaching to him.

"Hold me..." she whimpered, "please..."

Murphy swallowed back the lump in his throat as he gently took the girl in his arms. He wrapped her in his peacoat, gently cradling her head against his chest. The girl's body shook with sobs as she clung to him, feeling safe once more. Murphy sighed sadly.

"Never again..." he whispered to her, "never again..."

Connor looked over at his brother, watching as he comforted the sobbing girl in his arms. He gives Murphy a nod, signalling for them to head out to where Rocco was waiting for them. Murphy nods himself, gently cradling the young woman in his arms as he followed his brother up the stairs and through the front door. The girl whimpers, her teeth chattering as Murphy walked towards Rocco's car.

"So cold..." she mumbles, "s-s-so cold..."

Murphy growled, shaking his head as he slowly climbed into Rocco's car after Connor. Once they were inside, Rocco began to drive. Emily whines, looking up at Murphy with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Where are you taking us?" she asks.

"We're takin' ye ta our apartment," answers Murphy, "we're gonna get ye an' yer sister cleaned up then take ye ta tha 'ospital."

The girl groaned softly. Rocco was driving them towards South Boston. Connor held the other girl tenderly in his arms as she slept, stroking her hair gently. Murphy sighed.

"What's yer name, love?" he asks.

The young girl looked up.

"E-Emily..." she croaks, "my...my name is Emily..."

Murphy chuckled softly.

"So, dat means dat de one dat me brudder is holdin' is Rebecca..." he muses.

Emily laughed softly. Her face pinched as her stomach rumbled.

"I'm so hungry..." she mumbles.

"Don't worry, Lass," says Murphy gently, "we'll make sure dat ye get fed once we get ye treated. I promise you dat."

Emily nodded. She gently buried her nose in Murphy's neck, marvelling at how good he smelled.

"What's your name?" she asks.

Murphy smiled.

"'m Murphy," he says, "Murphy MacManus. An' das me brudder, Connor."

Emily looked over at the other man who was holding her sleeping twin. She smiled softly at him.

"We owe you so much..." she says, still clinging to Murphy, "you saved us..."

"We weren't gonna sit back an' let ye an' yer sister get killed out o' revenge," pipes up Connor, "we're gonna make sure dat yer both taken care o'."

Rebecca whimpered softly in her sleep. She hissed a breath through her teeth as her movement caused a sharp pain from her broken rib to rip through her body. Connor stroked her hair, soothing her in Gaelic.

Rocco stopped in front of a bunch of lofts.

"We're here..." he says.

Emily tightened her grip on Murphy as he opened the door. He gently positioned her so that he was cradling her as he carried her inside. She closed her eyes as he and Connor walked onto an elevator. She whimpered as it stopped.

"Don't cry, love..." coos Murphy, "yer safe now...ye don't have te worry anymore..."

"It hurts..." whimpers Emily, "it hurts..."

Murphy growled low in his throat. Rocco opened the door to their room, looking back at them.

"I'll wait in the car," he says.

Connor and Murphy nodded as Rocco ran to the elevator. Murphy carried Emily over to the showers, gently placing her down before throwing his peacoat onto the mattress he slept on. He turned the water on, testing the temperature before gently placing her under the water.

Emily moaned softly as the water ran down her body, washing the blood from her hair and body. Murphy reached over, grabbing the shampoo and slowly began to wash her hair.

"'ow old are ye, Emily?" he asks.

Emily looks up at Murphy.

"Twenty five..." she whispers, "I'm twenty five..."

Murphy chuckled softly. He finished putting the conditioner in her hair and moved to wash her. She whined in fear when he went to wash her vagina.

"'ey..." croons Murphy, "it's okay...'m just gonna wash ye. 'm no' gonna hurt ye. It's okay...I promise..."

Emily nodded. She trembled as Murphy washed her vagina, trying to hide the fact that he was slightly turning her on.

Murphy gently rinsed her off. He turned the water off, wrapping her in a towel and gently carrying her over to his mattress. He sat down gently, stroking her hair and singing an Irish lullaby to soothe her to sleep as Connor finished up with Rebecca. He smiled.

"Safe an' sound..." he whispers.


	2. Chandelier

_**A/N: I hope that you've all enjoyed the story so far! That first chapter was composed of a flashback from an old story that I had co-written with a good friend of mine. She went by Darke-Angyl on here, and she is an excellent writer. I like to turn to my old stories that I had written with her to help with how I word certain things, that way the chapter flows better. She helped me excell and I am forever thankful for that. I really do miss talking to her. Trigger warnings of drug use, rape, and abuse**_

Emily woke up, feeling more alert than she could remember ever feeling before. But, she was confused. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, thinking that the events from earlier were just a drug-induced dream.. She felt a pull in the back of her left hand and looked down to find an IV stuck in the back of it. She looked around, feeling even more confused. She wasn't in Antonio's basement anymore. She was in a hospital room. She tried to swallow, but her mouth and throat were very dry and felt like they were lined with sandpaper. Instead, she tried to get up, that way she could get some answers and to find her sister.

 _"Uh-uh!"_ said a voice, _"yer no' goin' anywhere!"_

Emily sighed.

"Murphy..." she said hoarsely, "what happened?"

"The doctor gave ye some medicine ta get the drugs outta yer system," said Murphy as he sat down next to her, "'ow are ye feelin'?"

Emily smiled weakly.

"I feel a lot better..." she admitted, "I owe you one for saving me..."

Murphy chuckled.

"T'was no trouble, Lass," he says, "de sick bastard 'ad it comin'."

Emily nodded, the movement causing her head to swim. She looks over at Murphy, her eyes filled with worry as she thought about her sister.

"Is Rebecca okay?" she asks, "is anyone with her right now?"

Murphy nodded.

"She's okay," he says, "Connor is wit' 'er. I checked on dem before I came ta check on ye. De doctor is actually an ol' friend o' yers."

Emily frowned. Old friend?

"What's the doctor's name?" she asks, "my memory is a bit fuzzy right now..."

"'e said dat his name was Rusty," says Murphy, "Rusty Evans. 'e tol' us dat he went ta school wit' ye an' Rebecca."

Emily laughs.

"I haven't seen Rusty in years..." she says, "we went to college together. His parents are friends with my parents. He's a good man. A very good man..."

Murphy nodded.

"Aye..." he says, "'e called yer Da ta let him know dat ye an' yer sister were okay. He's gonna be by tomorrow wit' yer Ma."

Emily sighed with relief.

"Thank God he knows we're okay..." she says, "Antonio took Rebecca and I as retaliation for busting his drug and prostitution ring. I used to hear Antonio laughing whenever he watched the media coverage about us...he'd make fun of how alarmed my dad was and how worried he was about us..."

"Well, yer Da wonna have ta worry anymore," smiles Murphy, "ye should get some more rest. Ye have been through a lo' an' rest will help yer body heal more."

Emily nodded. She could feel her eyes starting to get heavy again. Slowly and gently, she scooches over closer to Murphy, smiling as she rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you, Murphy..." she whispers, "I don't know how I can thank you for what you and Connor have done for us..."

Murphy smiles.

"Ye don't need ta thank us, Emily," he says, "t'was de least we could 'ave done. Get ye some rest. I promise, I'll still be 'ere when ye wake up."

Emily nodded one last time. Letting out a yawn, she nestles her head comfortably on Murphy's chest before closing her eyes. Murphy smiled as he watched the young woman fall asleep, gently leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead.

 _"Sweet dreams..."_


End file.
